euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artorius Arrhynias
Artorius Arrhynias, nicknamed the "Copy Emperor" by some of his close friends, and otherwise known as the mage who copies, is a talented mage born of the Arrhynias Mage clan. He is known to be closely linked to Eleanor Asyrrieon, Kira Avelenyss and Maika. Biography Artorius is the second born child of his family, having just a single older sister. He is known to have been an incredibly talented and fortunate child, as his mother was of the Avelenyss clan. Known to be tightly entwined with magic since young, Artorius was considered a prodigy the moment he started his magical education. Artorius began learning magic almost as soon as he could walk and talk, thanks in no small part to his eyes which could read magic, thanks to his mother's genes. He mastered the mana manipulation abilities of the Arrhynias clan quickly because of this. Thanks to his eyes as well, along with his extreme intelligence and insight into magical structure, Artorius was capable of high speed spell tracing, allowing him to copy and remember spells with a single glance at them. This allowed him to learn Flash Casted magic with a simple glance, although more complicated spells can still confuse him if he cannot study its structure. Artorius, for his grades and achievements attended a top ranked Mage Academy. He was was part of both the Fencing club, being a champion in fencing competitions as well, although he was known to have been defeated by Lucian Aesion when it came to inter school competitions. Artorius has an Advanced Magic Certification, qualifying him to be a high tier magic researcher. He has completed his military service for all mages, and was even promoted to a lieutenant for his distinguished service and intelligence before he was discharged. However, Artorius has chosen to take a break after his service before he finds a proper job... Personality and Appearance Overall, Artorius is shown to be an adaptable and quick thinking person, who can think well even under heavy pressure and isn't daunted by challenges ahead. He is able to analyse most situations calmly and will not get flustered even in the heat of combat. Against his enemies, he is able to continue casual conversation even in the midst of fighting them without getting distracted by what he is saying. Artorius also has a strong desire to win his enemies and will resort to any tactics, even the most underhanded, if it means he can gain victory. He is not a strong believer in honor and righteousness, so long as the right thing is done and his victory is assured. Artorius is also noted to be able to see a larger picture than most and he is not a selfish person. Artorius has emerald green eyes along with blonde hair, which is not an uncommon trait from his family lines. He is known to have fair skin and symmetrical, delicate features, like most of the mages from mage clans. However, due to his own physical training, Artorius has a fit body, and he's not actually small sized despite using mostly magic. Powers and Abilities Artorius is a top level sword user, being able to move extremely fast using physical capacity alone, along with engage multiple opponents using a sword and minimal amounts of physical enhancement magic such as reinforcement. He has shown he is capable of easily killing multiple weaker enemies alone, using just his sword. Artorius is known to dislike using a sword, though. When it comes to magic sword techniques, Artorius has shown that not only can he use the secret sword techniques of all the human clans, he is capable of combining them together and creating a sword technique that transcends the power of both clans. It can be said that Artorius' talent at copying swordplay is equal to his talent in copying magic. Artorius has the following sword abilities: * Ayashi Sento Korosu - Artorius is able to use all 42 regular secret sword techniques from the seven main branches. He can use Raiken, Kagami, Shiraikaze, Kurokyokai, Getsuho, Shukketsu Saidan and Dokushu all with no issues. After repeatedly using them, Artorius can use them at close to full power despite lacking a void crest by making it up using void and light based elements. * Aesion Uncertainty Sword - Artorius copied this from Lucian Aesion, and can diffract his sword using uncertainty principles. Used in conjunction with Ayashi technique, he can create a whole sphere of cuts around him. Artorius is also capable of splitting his sword into 64 swords he can independently control. * Ninsun Rapid Sword - Artorius knows this usage of light magic to greatly increase the attack rate of his sword attacks. Used in conjunction with Shiraikaze, he can strike with immense speed and precision to rapidly wound enemies faster than even Ayashis themselves using Shiraikaze. Artorius is born of the Arrhynias clan and thus has a pure mana crest, which enables him to use low level mana projection and application. This also grants him his immense talent in casting all forms of magic aside his intelligence. Artorius is able to manipulate mana itself if necessary, using it for reinforcement, mobility, attacks and defense. Artorius also knows how to reflect magic. Artorius has the tracing eyes of the Avelenyss clan due to inheritance from his mother, and combined with his intelligence, allows him to master spells by looking at them being cast. Due to his mana crest, he can cast all spells he learns with decent power behind them. So far, Artorius has copied the following magic abilities: * Projection Magic - copied from Elena Aesion, Artorius can use this magic to create replicas of weapons, shields and armor. He primarily uses it to create weapons. Artorius' pure mana abilities allow him to make a high tier spirit sword like Spellcutter with less fatigue than Elena, but he cannot deploy the same quantity of weapons as he is not specialized in projection. * Mana Destruction Magic (Anti Magic) - copied from Maika, some nameless foes and the Dwarven General Vlad, Artorius knows multiple ways to convert an opponent's mana into his own, or use it to directly harm his opponent. He also learnt this as part of the Arrhynias magic, making him somewhat excellent at casting it. * Flame Magic - Artorius copied this from the vampire Corelia herself, along with the dozens of Phenex clan members he formerly dueled. Artorius is capable of creating and manipulating quite a large volume of blue and black flames thanks to this. One of Artorius' favored elements. * Darkmatter - Artorius copied this from the mage Erika, but was not able to understand it until he practiced on his own. Artorius is able to use Darkmatter flexibly, skilled at creating and transforming it to his will as necessary. Artorius is even able to create copies of himself. It forms the basis of his Strategic Spell. * Water magic - Artorius copied this from the Elven Sorceress Kyra Felsionn in a standoff. Artorius has shown himself talented enough with it to create water spears, control water as tendrils, fire blasts of high pressure water and even summon rain. * Shadow Magic - Artorius copied this from the vampire Gilder, and also multiple mages of Betoriv he faced against. Artorius is able to turn invisible using this, although he also can use light manipulation for the same thing. * Light Magic - Artorius has copied this from his past against other mages in Betoriv's arenas. He can use this to flash across distances like he is teleporting, turn invisible and blind opponents. * Lightning Magic - Artorius copied this primarily from Lucian Aesion, but also other mages he has viewed in the past. Artorius is able to use chain lightning quite easily, and he has also shown ability to control electricity quite efficiently * Earth Magic - Artorius has shown he can create seismic shocks and cause earth spikes to burst from the ground to impale foes. It is unknown where he learnt this. * Ice Magic - Artorius knows a few freezing spells. It is unknown where he learnt this originally, but he can use it to trap opponents and form walls to block attacks. * Dimensional Magic/Time Magic/Space Magic - copied from observation of Ayane Chronopsis and other Chronopsis members, Artorius is able to phase through dimensions, shift dimensions and use their dimensional cutting hand. * Teleportation - Artorius can teleport using this Chronopsis derived technique. Allows him incredibly fast blinking, even exceeding the speed of light magic. He is also capable of a slower version which can transport him and multiple others across a city. * Portal/Gate - Artorius learnt this from observing Setheron Asyrrieon directly, and can open a dimensional gate to any place he has visited before for instant long ranged transport. * Self Destruction - Artorius learnt this from observing the false prophet Myra Ayashi. He is able to use it in conjunction with his copies by destroying them instead, causing powerful explosions. * Artifact Hijack - unique spell copied from Varrun Ninsun via the Grimoire Avanna Ninsun, Artorius can use this to forcefully take control of any spirit Artifact that has either a poor link to its current master or no link. He can communicate directly to spirit artifacts, and know what they are thinking. Artorius finally is the wielder of the Strategic Magic "Mana Extinction - Mass Evaporation", which is a unique spell that requires no incantation and can be scaled all the way from anti personnel to strategic level. It works by creating a darkmatter point which uses mana around it to create more darkmatter points. The created darkmatter points will consistently create even more darkmatter points. As such, the spell grows in size constantly and failure to erase all the points simultaneously will allow the spell to continue. When the number of points created by "Mana Extinction - Mass Evaporation" reaches a desired amount and radius covered by the points is satisfactory, the spell triggers and forcefully converts all mana within the radius, be it belonging to a mage or in the air. The mana is converted into heat, force and light, pulverizing anything. This makes it uniquely suited for attacking cities due to the large amount of people, the spires and the mana generators located in cities. The spell can even consume mana shields used to protect cities. Artorius is hence considered Betoriv's national treasure as he can subvert any defense. Grimoire Abilities Aranea Arrhynias, Merciless Sword Witch Grimoire Abilities Aranea is not known to be a very good Grimoire on her own. She has excellent swordsmanship capability and is very fast. She is also physically comparable to a Grimoire specialized for close combat. However, Artorius still uses Aranea as a caster type Grimoire, and she is capable of mana manipulation, along with copying any spell Artorius can use at a lower power and slower cast time. Aranea also possesses greater durability than a normal Grimoire. Equipment Artorius uses the sword "Verandis, Chromatic Victory Blade". This is a spirit sword that contains the soul of a mana manipulating witch. The sword is known to be able to control mana directly, like Artorius himself, and it can thus reflect or gather magical energy from incoming spells. The sword can then fire this energy back or release it in one strike. Verandis is also capable of firing arcs of mana. Verandis has the following techniques: * Mana Flare - A cutting technique, Verandis is swung and releases a crescent of mana. This crescent flies forward until it strikes a foe or obstacle, where it contorts and explodes in a blast of raw mana. * Mana Lance - A stabbing technique, Verandis is thrust like a rapier, releasing a beam of energy. It pierces everything it hits for high damage. Able to cut through even high level spirit armor, and very accurate. Artorius later gained the Spirit Weapon Astra from the mage Varrun Ninsun. This manifests as six orbs which can change their forms, and copy the spells of the original. They are also capable of mana manipulation, like Verandis. The spirit within the weapon is male. Astra has the following techniques, which was revealed by Varrun Ninsun. None of them need invocation lines. * Divine Arrow - Astra organizes its orbs into a bow shaped formation above the wielder, and lines of light connect the orbs to form a divine bow. An arrow of light forms, and fires to hit the target with no error. It is a technique with infinite piercing power and it cannot miss. The range easily exceeds a few kilometers. All that is required is that the target is within its vast range, and that the wielder knows who they are firing at. * Killing Lance - Astra melds together into a spiral lance, which gathers the mana and magic of the mage wielding it. With a single thrust, the mana is released in a cone that blows away everything that is before the weapon. * Wall of Light - Astra forms a polygonal formation and projects light walls within the bounded area. It is an incredibly tough shield capable of strong protection. Artorius is more creative, and he even formed it into an octahedron to serve as a full body shield. Verandis and Astra have the following combined technique: * Sword Dance: Convergence Crush - The invocation Artorius uses is "Astra, come forth, dance with Verandis and call forth the isolating floor!" Astra forms a hexagonal area around a target point, and Verandis floats above. Forming a domed shield by connecting Verandis and Astra, objects inside cannot escape and are crushed by Artorius' oppression aura magnified. This technique is sufficiently powerful to crush even a mid level mage entirely into bloody remnants. Artorius wears full plate armor if necessary, or simply a set of pants and shirts if he's not really in any need to fight a battle. Artorius also wears a coat when not in combat gear. Trivia * Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tides of Fate